1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for securing personal property.
2. The Background Art
As computers, expensive electronic equipment, and other valuable portable articles have become more common, theft of such articles has increased. There are a number of different devices on the market to deter such theft. However, most of these devices are not well suited to many modern electronics that are relatively small and thin and lack built-in securement mechanisms. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for securing valuable portable articles.